


A Canis Major Christmas (12 Days of Christmas Prompts)

by RVTstudent



Series: Canis Major [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas Prompts, Atticus get's something to 'unwrap', Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Holidays, Light Dom/sub, Mistletoe, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RVTstudent/pseuds/RVTstudent
Summary: Ryan and Atticus spend their first Christmas together with their families. Set one year after the events of "Cry Havoc!".Rating is for later chapters.From the 12 Days of Christmas Prompts on Tumblr.Chapter 1: First Day (Dec 13th) - Playing in the snowChapter 2: Second Day (Dec 14th) - Ugly sweatersChapter 3: Third Day (Dec 15th) - Getting lost at the mallChapter 4: Fourth Day (Dec 16th) - Baking CookiesChapter 5: Fifth Day (Dec 17th) - Cuddling by the fireChapter 6: Sixth Day (Dec 18th) - Wrapping presents *NSFW*Chapter 7: Seventh Day (Dec 19th) - Watching holiday specials on tv & Eighth Day (Dec 20th) - Kissing under the mistletoeChapter 8: Ninth Day (Dec 21st) - Holiday party & Tenth Day (Dec 22nd) - Visiting relativesChapter 9: Eleventh Day (Dec 23rd) - Decorating the treeChapter 10: Twelfth Day (Dec 24th) - Christmas Eve





	1. Chapter 1: First Day (Dec 13th) - Playing in the snow

What had started out as an afternoon of taking her niece and nephew sledding had turned into all out war when Ryan had innocently pitched a snowball in Atticus’ direction, trying to spear one on the end of his fringe. 

Needless to say, it didn’t work.

In retaliation he’d shoved snow down her jacket and she had shrieked as the chill melted, running down her spine. Forts and defenses were hastily created as Jenna and Jackson abandoned their sleds at the top of the hill in favor of joining the adults in their snowball fight.

Once the snow started flying one thing became apparent. While turian fingers weren’t made to cup and form a sphere of packy snow, Atticus took full advantage of his turian upbringing and tactical training when he threw snowball after snowball with near perfect aim.

“Unfair tactical advantage! Unfair tactical advantage!” Ryan shrieked as she narrowly avoided a projectile lobbed her way. Her compatriot in arms, seven-year-old Jackson, sprang from behind their fort to cross “no-man’s-land”, joining his sister and Atticus twenty feet away.

“Where are you going?” She called, flinging a snowball and sending Atticus diving sideways, hauling her niece out of the ‘line of fire’.

“They’re winning!” Jackson crowed triumphantly as the threesome unleashed a volley of snow at her, impacting her arms, legs and torso. “You’re losing!”

“Help! I’ve been wounded on the field of battle. Medi-gel! Medi-gel!” Ryan fell backwards into a snow drift, clutching her chest dramatically.

“Care to surrender?” Atticus drawled as he moved to help Ryan to her feet, hand outstretched.

She grinned cheekily as she kicked out his feet, hauling him down into the snow beside her, a mimicry of their first meeting. Her cheeks and nose were rosy red beneath sparkling eyes and Atticus thought he could feel some of that “holiday magic” as an advertisement near the docking bay had touted before they left the Citadel, as he pressed his brow to Ryan’s, a purr coming to life in his chest. They smiled at each other completely lost in the moment before the awkward shuffling of brightly colored snow-pants and boots made them break apart.

“Can we go in now?” Jackson asked. “My mitts are wet.” He shook his soggy hands for effect.

“And have hot chocolate? With lot’sa marshmallows?” Jenna bounced excitedly, firmly grasping one of Atticus’ talons with her mittened hands.

“I think a round of hot chocolate can be arranged.” He laughed as the two youngsters tore off for the house, leaving the adults to pull their sleds back for them.

“Hey Regirian.” Atticus turned to see Ryan tossing a snowball up and down, catching it in her glove before tossing it upwards again. “Fight’s not over yet.” She lobbed the ball toward his face before sprinting past him for safety. 

Now Atticus had a score to settle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to come and say "hi" on Tumblr :) https://rvtstudent.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2: Second Day (Dec 14th) - Ugly sweaters

_The Citadel, a few weeks before Christmas…_

The package had come earlier in the day and she hadn’t had a chance to open it yet, but when Atticus saw the box he trilled excitedly, clutching it in his talons and making for the bedroom in haste, shutting the door firmly behind him and re-emerging a few minutes later. Ryan glanced at him from over the top of her magazine as she read on the couch, and when she realized what he was wearing, Ryan had to do a double take.

 Atticus stood before her, practically dancing from foot to foot, in a garish white and blue knit sweater with dancing snowmen around the torso, and she frowned suspiciously at what he was hiding behind his back. The collar of the sweater was stretched beyond its limits to accommodate his cowl, distorting some of the snowmen’s heads into caricatures of what they had been, carrot noses elongating and coal black eyes wide and buggy looking.

“What the hell are you wearing?”

“Do you like it? It’s my Christmas sweater.”

“Oh god.” Ryan buried her head in her hands. They planned an evening out to do a little shopping, despite her distaste for the activity, and now she _knew_. They weren’t just going shopping, but _Christmas_ shopping.

“I got you one too. See?” Atticus produced a red and green sweater from behind his back. A brown cartoon reindeer was emblazoned on the front, complete with a bulbous red nose and a collar of bells that actually jingled around its neck. “Will you wear it?” He turned his mandibles down into a pout, knowing that she could never resist that expression.

“Fine.” Ryan sighed, throwing the grossly oversized reindeer sweater on over her t-shirt. “Happy?”

“Not yet.” Atticus snaked a hand up under the sweater’s hem, searching for something.

“Well, well, someone’s getting frisky.” Ryan goaded. “Never knew reindeer with red noses did it for you big guy.”

“Ha.” Atticus snarked, brows frowning in concentration as his hand brushed over her boob.

“Woah dude, what are you doing?”

“There we go.” He withdrew his arm, seemingly satisfied and Ryan was blinded by a bright red light seconds later.

Shining from the reindeer’s nose.

“Oh. God.” Ryan buried her face again. She was going to have to wear this in _public_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to come and say "hi" on Tumblr :) https://rvtstudent.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3: Third Day (Dec 15th) - Getting lost at the mall

_The Citadel, a few weeks before Christmas…(shortly after Chapter 2)_

_How was a near three-metre-tall turian so hard to find in a crowd of humans - particularly one in a tacky Christmas sweater of dancing snowmen to boot?_ Ryan groaned as she sat down on the hard plastic chair. They’d only been in the mall for barely an hour and somehow, in the chaos and crush of Christmas shoppers, she’d lost Atticus. It had been advantageous for a moment, allowing her to sneak away and buy an early gift for her turian boyfriend, but now Ryan had no idea where he was.

She decided to stay put, sipping on an overpriced hot chocolate with colored whipped cream and a dusting of mint chocolate shavings while the obnoxious red light on Rudolph’s nose on her sweater shone like a beacon in the middle of the food court. _First rule if you’re lost in the woods – stay in one place so you’re easier to find…I’d feel much better in the woods, actually… so much easier to buy gifts on the extranet – no crowds, they ship right to your door and you can request gift wrapping too. Easy peasy._

Ryan heard her name being called and turned to see Atticus wheeling a cart near overflowing with purchases.

“There you are!” Her turian said breathlessly. “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you to come find me.”

“Find you? I don’t have time! I need your help – come on.” Atticus pulled Ryan to her feet, hustling her toward another store.

“Slow down Atticus, I damn near spilled my drink.” She grumbled, trying to match his hurried strides down the aisle ways.

“No – you keep up. I need your help.”

“With _what_?” Ryan couldn’t help the exasperation that entered her voice.

“Buying gifts for your family. I need you to tell me if I should get this set of wine glasses or some jewelry for your mom, or if Sean and his husband would appreciate these ‘His and His’ towels. And don’t even get me started on gifts for your sister!”

“But who are these for?” Ryan gestured to the already full cart.

“Some are for mari and ma, and for you. But that’s easy shopping - this is hard.”

Ryan laid her hand over his where it clutched onto the handle of the shopping cart and squeezed gently. “My family knows that turians don’t celebrate Christmas and they aren’t expecting any gifts from you or your mothers, you know that right?”

“But giving is better than receiving – you said it yourself! And don’t try to tell me that there aren’t going to be gifts under their tree with my name on them. They’re your family, and they are important to you, so that makes them important to me.”

Ryan’s heart swelled. Atticus hadn’t yet met the entirety of the Hunter family and to hear that they were important to him made her smile.

“Alright big guy, let’s see what sort of credit chit damage we can do.”

Her feet might have been killing her, the crowds’ feeling claustrophobic and the rest of her hot chocolate left undrunk, but by the time the shops had closed, she and Atticus had picked out thoughtful gifts for each of her family members, and her smile hadn’t died as she’d told him more about her family, and how much she was looking forward to him meeting the rest of them. _Sometimes_ , she thought, _shopping wasn’t that bad_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to come and say "hi" on Tumblr :) https://rvtstudent.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4: Fourth Day (Dec 16th) - Baking Cookies

Atticus scented the air as he shut the door to the Hunter manor behind him. A morning spent outside with Ryan’s brother Sean as they decorated the large house had helped him work up an appetite. His stomach rumbled as he tried to place what he was smelling. Ryan and his mother had disappeared into the kitchen not long after breakfast and whatever they’d managed to cook up smelled fantastic, with spice, a hint of sweetness and the tartness of fruit all mingling together.

His stomach rumbled again. Maybe they would need a taste tester?

Atticus made his way into the large dining room and was greeted by a most glorious sight. Cookies – cooling racks full of them! – covered the expanse of the table, each cut into different shapes. He spied a tray fresh out of the oven, steam wafting in the air, and the cookies looked like they had been topped with _baca_ preserve, spooned into a turian sized print in the dough.

He made to reach for one (or maybe two more?), but was halted with a sharp smack of a spatula across his knuckles. Atticus yelped and shot his mother a petulant glare as she placed another tray onto the already crowded table, transferring them onto another decorative plate.

“Oh hey!” Ryan breezed into the room, holding another tray of desserts aloft. She pressed a light kiss to his mandible before placing her sweets onto the table. “How’s the decorating going?”

“Fine.” Atticus muttered, sulkily eyeballing the snack he’d been denied.

“What’s wrong?” Ryan frowned, looking between him and his mother.

“Someone’s upset because I wouldn’t let him spoil his appetite. Now Atticus, shoo. Ryan, let’s go – we’ve got more to do.” Vaida bustled back into the kitchen, door swinging wildly in her wake.

Ryan shook her head, brushing her hair back from her forehead, leaving a streak of flour behind. “You weren’t wrong when you told me she could be a general.” Atticus huffed irritably. “That she can be. Especially if she’s on a roll like this.”

“Here.” Ryan whispered conspiratorially, pressing a napkin into his talons that was swaddled around two stacks of cookies. “She’ll never know. Take them out and share with Sean.”

Atticus rumbled in delight and his stomach made its agreement known as he butted his forehead to hers. “You’re the best.”

Ryan grinned. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to come and say "hi" over on tumblr...https://rvtstudent.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5: Fifth Day (Dec 17th) - Cuddling by the fire

“Spirits, when you said it got much colder here I thought you were joking. And I don’t mind the cold, but this is extreme.” Atticus shivered as he looked out from the bay windows into the inky darkness that had descended. Even the stars had been blocked by the clouds, and he could feel the cold through the pane of glass, so he shut the blinds for some added insulation against the chill.

It was a freak cold front, a storm better suited for mid-winter rather than December. The wind whistled as it raced past the house, gusting snowflakes that would be drifted by morning, and that had already knocked out the power, plunging the household into darkness.

“Here, this should help.” Ryan passed him a mug smelling of one of his mother’s teas, produced from beneath the quilt she had shrugged around her shoulders. The steam curled in the rosy light that emanated from the fireplace. “Come sit with me?” She nodded her head toward the fire.

Atticus agreed and sat on the floor, placing his mug beside him. Ryan threw the quilt around his shoulders and sat in his lap, her back to his front, tugging the fabric around them. They sat together, content in their silence, watching the flames mingle and dance, and listening to the crackle and pop of the sparking wood.

Atticus could feel heat burrowing under his plates, warmed from the inside by the tea, and from the outside by the fire and his mate’s body heat pressed against him. He let out a drowsy purr, resting his chin on Ryan’s head as his eye lids grew heavy.

“Better?” she asked.

His only reply was a soft snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to come and say "hi" on Tumblr :) https://rvtstudent.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6: Sixth Day (Dec 18th) - Wrapping presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Only the second time I've attempted writing smut (first time posting it though) and my first try with a very light D/s dynamic. Constructive criticism is welcome!

_A few days after their Christmas shopping experience…_

Atticus huffed from his position on the floor of their bedroom, taking a moment to stretch his aching back after spending most of the evening hunched over a slowly dwindling pile of gifts.

“How did I end up wrapping all of the presents we bought?”

“Because of your turian propensity for precision and patience. And because you love me.” Ryan replied as she fussed with something up on the bed, where she’d taken up residence since he’d started.

“Well then, one I love, where’s the tape again?”

“Right here.” Ryan passed him the tape from her perch, and moments later he felt something being pressed to the top of his fringe.

Atticus peered at himself in the full length mirror propped against the far wall, turning his head from side to side in mock preening. The ostentatious pink bow and squirrel’s nest of curled ribbons Ryan had taped to his head glittered under their bedroom lights. “Not really my color, but I’d rather you put your talents to use on these,” he gestured to the final few gifts left to be wrapped, “rather than trying to wrap me up.”

She snickered, slipping off the bed. “Well, for all of your _hard_ work, I’ll have something for you to _unwrap_ when you’re done.” Ryan purred. Her breath ghosted across his neck as she nibbled delicately at the back of his mandible, and already he could feel his vocals starting to rumble, heat rushing to his groin.

She disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door partially behind her. Atticus finished his wrapping job, removed his ‘hat’ and stowed away the wrapping paper and tape in the closet before putting the wrapped gifts in a neat pile by the door. He stood awkwardly, unsure of what he should do, until Ryan’s voice floated from the bathroom, instructing him to sit on the bed. Atticus took a seat, and had his breath taken away moments later.

Her hair was down, hanging in glistening crimped waves from the braid she’d had it up in all day, and a strip of delicate pine green satin ran the length of Ryan’s body, barely the width of his hand. It started down over each shoulder before forming a bow over her breasts, where it then narrowed into a single strip, running over her midriff and navel before disappearing between her thighs.

It hid little, yet gave him teasing glimpses of his favorite parts of her. The bare curve of her waist, the hint of cleavage behind the bow and the long lines of her muscular legs, accentuated by matching velvet thigh high boots trimmed in white fur were unplating him quickly, and Atticus had to spread his thighs to accommodate.

She was mid-way across the bedroom when her ankle buckled, interrupting her waltz toward him and Atticus had to smother a grin as Ryan glared at the thin stiletto heel beneath her foot before recovering. Stoic-faced, he couldn’t help but purr at the faint blush of embarrassment that colored her skin, knowing how hard it was for her to not only walk in heels, but to feel truly sexy in front of him with her scars and blemishes on full display.

Ryan parked herself between Atticus’ thighs, his appraising and hungered gaze roving over her body as she waited for him to say or do something. _Anything._

The heat of the moment was broken by another wobble of her ankle that pitched Ryan forward into his arms. “Sorry.” she murmured as Atticus stood her upright. “I can’t stand in these damn things, should have left them off.”

“Leave them on.” he rumbled comfortingly, smoothly shifting his hands down her body to run along the Ryan’s thighs and upward to cup her ass, savoring the feel of velvet under his fingertips and toying with the white fur trim. “I like them - these are _really_ nice boots.”

“I’m going to take them off. I’ll feel better in my bare feet.”

Atticus surged upwards from the bed. He gripped at the back of Ryan’s neck in a broad calloused palm, using just enough pressure, talons leaving indents in her skin, a signal that her Sir wasn’t asking. “I think I should get to decide how I play with my present, don’t you agree?”

Ryan nodded. It wasn’t often that they played like this, but damn if his voice and purely dominant presence didn’t have her soaking through the satin material. She’d have to remember to ask him, ask Sir, if they could again.

“Use your words.”

Ryan lowered her gaze to the floor. “Yes Sir.”

“Good girl.” A caress along her clavicle left Ryan quivering at the knees, ready to drop when He asked. Atticus the tipped her chin up to face him.

“Although, I could leave my gift until Christmas. Leave her waiting, and wanting.”

Ryan whimpered at the notion.

“But first, I have to inspect my present, to ensure it’s actually for me.”

Ryan slowly began to drop to her knees, but not before Atticus grasped a handful of her copper blonde hair, gently tugging upwards.

“You may stand.” He knew that it would be harder for her to stand on those heels rather than kneel at his feet, but Atticus knew his girl could hold position.

“Thank you Sir.”

Atticus acknowledged her with a nod, giving his next instruction. “Now face away.” Ryan’s face scrunched up in confusion, but she complied, eager to impress Sir.

He stood behind her, not close enough to press his body into hers, but close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from his plates. Atticus started at her shoulders, tracing talons over Ryan’s clavicles before cupping the ball of her shoulders, then stroking his way down her biceps, marveling once more at the deceptive smoothness that hid toned muscle beneath her skin.

“Who do these arms belong to?” He rumbled into her ear, nibbling at the lobe.

Ryan gasped before answering. “You Sir.”

Atticus raised his hands again, brushing softly against pebbled nipples that were straining beneath the fabric that ran along Ryan’s body, before following the green satin down to her navel. He traced the divot, then lowered his hands further to trace Ryan’s waist, purposefully stroking the small area of skin just above her hip that always made her squirm with pleasure.

He could feel the slightest tremor roll through her body, muscles twitching underneath his wandering fingers, but Ryan’s posture never faltered.

“And this? Who does it belong to?” He let his breath ghost over the fine hairs along the back of Ryan’s neck.

Her voice was strained, and far needier than Atticus ever thought he’d heard come from her mouth. “You- you Sir.”

At last, he finally stroked her through the satin between her thighs, teasing and probing gently with a fingertip.

“Just as I thought – you’re soaked. And I’m not even out of my plates yet.” _That_ was a complete lie. He’d barely been able to stay sheathed, and he used the time spent exploring Ryan’s body to get his pressing need under control.

Atticus switched using his knuckle, and Ryan’s body faltered as her hips jerked, but she corrected it quickly, and Atticus increased the pressure and intensity of his stroking as a reward. He slipped a hand beneath the bow on Ryan’s chest, tweaking and toying with her full breast as her thighs began to quiver, and Atticus knew that she wasn’t far off from coming.

He deepened his voice further as he nipped harshly at her neck, leaving marks that would still bloom dark against her creamy skin the next day. “Who does this gift belong to?”

“You Sir.” Her voice was nothing more than a stream of gasps as her body stiffened, fluids coating his finger as her orgasm peaked.

Atticus removed his finger and stuck it in Ryan’s warm, wet mouth and she began to clean the digit without prompting, cuing a lustful rumble from his chest as her tongue flexed and danced around the edges of his talon.

“Needy little thing aren’t you my girl?” He murmured, withdrawing his saliva slick finger with a slick pop as Ryan tried to hold it in with suction from her lips. “Undress me.”

Ryan started slowly, undoing the clasp that held his top together. The dark shirt fell open, exposing the powerful muscle of her Sir’s chest and abdomen packed behind plate, and as she smoothed the shirt backwards to slide off of his shoulders, she allowed her fingers to trail along the sensitive ridge of his keel.

A motion that didn’t go unnoticed, regardless of how nice it felt to him.

“Did I tell you to bring me pleasure through touch?” Atticus growled, steel in his spine and voice as he quickly grasped the nape of her neck.

It was hard to keep up his façade as her dominant when her eyes widened in an expression he could only describe as, “ _oh fuck”._

“No, no Sir.” Ryan stuttered.

“You’re lucky that tonight I’m in a good mood – the holiday spirit, if you will.” Atticus said, releasing his hold to step out of his pants and boots, kicking them off somewhere behind him. “I’ll let you off easy for that mistake, and make you watch the one thing you wanted.”

Settling back against the head board with pillows propped around his waist and cowl, Atticus spread his thighs and lowered a hand to his groin plates where the faintest shimmer of natural lubricant and a hint of deep blue flesh protruded through the gap.

It took barely two firm strokes along his seam before Atticus completely unsheathed, a glistening rod curving upward into his hand. He wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft and sighed, tilting his head back cockily to meet Ryan’s stare. Her skin was flushed and pupils dilated until her eyes were nearly black as she whimpered again, pressing her thighs together for some kind of friction. He could feel the muscles of his abdomen ripple and twitch as he inhaled the heady perfume of her arousal, and ever so slightly, Atticus sped up the rhythm of his hand, grasping with firmer pressure.

“See what you could have done for me? If you’d been a good girl?” Atticus teased, hips jerking with a grunt as he thrust into his grip. He could feel the wave of pressure building inside him, begging for release, but her didn’t want to empty himself across the sheets – he’d rather be in his mate for that.

He let his fingers glide over and tease his distended ridges one last time before reluctantly removing his hand. Atticus held his arms open and gave one command. “Come here.”

Ryan flew across the room towards him, boots be damned, and he braced to catch her, biceps rippling as he pulled her close. She sat facing him, her legs folding around his waist, and tugging the green fabric to one side of her folds, Atticus took himself in hand again, with the faintest whisper of skin against plate, he sheathed himself inside his mate. Ryan flexed her legs, melding his body with hers as much as possible. He sat there for a moment, not moving, but rather savoring the feel of her walls that always felt like coming home.

Atticus moved his hands from Ryan’s waist to the bow that sat at her chest, and he gently pulled at the free tails. “There she is.” He purred softly as the bow unraveled to bare her chest, the satin falling away from her body. “My perfect gift.”

Ryan blushed, and Atticus captured her mouth in a kiss, plundering its depths with his tongue. She started to roll her hips against him, clenching down on his length with her core muscles, and Atticus let his hands wander over her waist and hips as he teased her breasts, dipping his head to trace his tongue along the underside before tugging a nipple between his mouth plates. In this position, they couldn’t try for long and deep strokes of his cock inside her, but the shallow, nearly frictionless movements and the obscene wetness of their joining were more than enough stimulation as Ryan moaned breathily, her walls constricting around him as she came, and with a final small thrust, Atticus followed moments later, hot and pulsing inside her. He rumbled deeply as his knot enlarged with blood to seal them together.

When he had finally caught his breath, Atticus asked Ryan a question.

It’s not Christmas yet – “ he paused to nuzzle her cheek. “so does this mean I get a repeat of opening another _gift_?” he emphasized by thrusting gently, the heat and fullness of his knot making Ryan gasp.

“That depends on whether you’re naughty,” Ryan kissed his nose teasingly. “or nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to stop by and say "hi" on tumblr. https://rvtstudent.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7: Seventh Day (Dec 19th) - Watching holiday specials on tv & Eighth Day (Dec 20th) - Kissing under the mistletoe

Ryan stretched, yawning drowsily as she reached for the other side of the bed, only to find the sheets empty and cold. It was unusual for Atticus to be up before she was, given the fact that they’d been watching Christmas vids as part of Atticus’ research well into the late hours of the evening, as well as his own night owl tendencies. 

There had been one particular part of Christmas tradition that had caught his eye when the two main characters found themselves beneath mistletoe at the climax of the romance vid. She’d explained the tradion and Atticus had frowned in contemplation, cocking his head before he relaxed, seeming to have solved some internal debate. Ryan wanted to ask what he was thinking about, but he looked so pleased with himself and completely engrossed in the movie that it had slipped her mind. 

Now though, as she laid back on the bed, Ryan came to her own conclusion about what Atticus had been thinking as she squinted at the ball of green hanging from the ceiling. She stretched one final time before abandoning the sheets in favor of exploring the house.

There was another green mass hanging from the shower head, and others hung in the kitchen, over the dining room table, just above the door in the entryway and in the living room, where she found Atticus placing another above the couch.

“Morning.” Atticus bumped against her forehead after the mistletoe was secured to the ceiling.

“Morning…” Ryan returned the pressure with her own brow. “Why so much mistletoe?”

“Because I have lot’s of places I want to kiss you.”

Ryan grinned, stroking his waist through the thin tunic he wore. “Well, let’s get started shall we?”

Atticus rumbled, blue tongue darting out to moisten his mouth-plates. “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to come and say "hi" on Tumblr :) https://rvtstudent.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8: Ninth Day (Dec 21st) - Holiday party & Tenth Day (Dec 22nd) - Visiting relatives

_Arriving on Earth…_

The closer Ryan and Atticus got to Earth, ready to spend the next two weeks with her family, Atticus started to get quieter and less comfortable. All of his previous enthusiasm about the holiday had melted away to poorly concealed apprehension, evident in the set of his shoulders and tension in his mandibles.

As the shuttle they’d rented flew closer to her hometown, Atticus started nervously picking at the foil wrapped around the neck of dual amino wine he’d bought during their quick stop in the nearest town before making the final leg of their trip to the Hunter manor.

“Ryan,” he began hesitantly, “are you sure your family is ok with mine spending the holidays with them?”

“Of course they are!” she grabbed his hand, threading her fingers with his trio of talons, squeezing gently. “They’re looking forward to meeting you.”

“But how can you be sure?! I’m _turian_. You know – the species responsible for your father’s death?”

“Do you want to know how I’m sure?” Ryan said soothingly. “I’m sure because you’ve already met Sean, who’s my brother and my best friend, and he loves you, and his kids have already met lots of the other species. Patrick works with turians in his department at Huerta. The only one who might have an issue would be Leah, but her issue would be that you were a cop, like her ex-husband. But you aren’t anymore.”

Atticus sat silently, so she pressed onward.

“I’m sure because when my mom isn’t calling me about gift suggestions for turians she’s talking with your mother about Christmas dinner. Between the two of them, it sounds like they’re planning a meal that could feed the entire Hierarchy and Alliance forces.”

Atticus snorted, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. Ryan smiled, buoyed by his amusement, and she kept the humor ball rolling.

“Let me give you a rundown of the Hunter Christmases of the past. My grandfather and Sean will argue business, even though Grand-dad hasn’t run the company in almost a decade; and don’t let Grand-dad try to talk you into buying any shares either - he’s a shark when it comes to new money in the company. Patrick will drink too much and start singing carols, making up his own lyrics, which can get pretty raunchy, and between Leah and Sean’s husband Xavier, they’ll eat a whole chocolate pie after dinner, despite how full they are. Mom will try to get a sneak peek at what’s under the tree without anyone noticing, and I’ll just try to weather the force of nature that is Jenna and Jackson. You and your moms will fit right in with our chaos.” Ryan laughed. “So believe me when I say that I’m sure. Just be yourself, because I like your self, and they will too.”

She kissed his mandible, the shuttle setting down in the circular driveway. “So, ready to deck the halls Atticus?”

He grinned. “Fa la la la la, la la la la”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to come and say "hi" on Tumblr :) https://rvtstudent.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9: Eleventh Day (Dec 23rd) - Decorating the tree

Atticus stood back, admiring the combined efforts of the Hunter and Regirian families as they added the finishing touches to the towering evergreen that nearly brushed the vaulted ceiling. Glittering baubles hung next to handmade ornaments, colored in childish scrawl by Ryan and her siblings as young children, with newer additions by her niece and nephew.

“There are still a few more ornaments left to hang.” Ryan’s mother Tanya announced, sitting a worn and faded box in her lap.

Ryan explained. “We all have our own special ornaments to put on the tree.” Removing the lid, the Hunter matriarch began handing her four children ornaments from the box, wrapped in protective packaging to prevent damage.

“And any guests who spend the holidays with us get to put an ornament of their own on the tree, and then take home with them. So, because this is a first Christmas for the three of you with us, we’ve given you ornaments too.” Tanya smiled fondly as Leah, Patrick and Sean handed their turian guests each a small plain box.

His mother’s cooed over their ornaments as they opened them – a delicate globe of pale blue spun glass reminiscent of Zaphiri’s biotics and a miniature snow globe for Vaida. Atticus was pleased to find his ornament was a set of crossed skis and ski poles – he’d discovered the sport of biathlon while on Earth, a combination of shooting and cross country skiing, and he was certain that once more turians discovered the sport it would become popular, particularly among those living or stationed on worlds where snow did fall.

“Want to help me hang this one?” Ryan asked, lifting a model ship strung on wire. It was a small science corvette, emblazoned with the colors and markings of the Alliance. “It’s – was – dad’s ornament. He bought the kit for Christmas when I was, nine or ten I think, and we built it together that night. There were so many little pieces…” Ryan laughed, “The SSV _Hawking_ was the ship he was stationed on at the time.”

“How about here?” Atticus gestured to an empty branch, one that looked sturdy enough to handle the mass of a model ship.

“It’s perfect.” Ryan replied, handing him the ornament to hang. The ship rocked slightly as it settled into position, as if it were in motion.

“Merry Christmas Daddy.” she whispered, a tremor so soft in her voice that it went unheard by the rest of the family.

Atticus made a saddened chirp in the back of his throat. He knew how much Michael Hunter meant to Ryan, his youngest daughter, and her guilt surrounding his death. He pulled Ryan close as the first tears fell, and bowed his head, making a silent plea to her father’s spirit. He’d been speaking alone with the other members of her family as he was able to do so, but now felt like the best time to ask the last member a question that had been burning in his mind for months now…

_To be continued (tomorrow!)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to come and say "hi" on Tumblr :) https://rvtstudent.tumblr.com/
> 
> This chapter likely feels a little "unfinished" (and it honestly was one of the harder prompts to write) but I left it that way for a reason, which is coming tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10: Twelfth Day (Dec 24th) - Christmas Eve

_Hunter Residence, Kitchen – Sometime near midnight_

“Well? What are they doing?” Tanya Hunter hissed, trying to stand taller than her barely five-foot height allowed, and the added three inches of her heels didn’t help her gain a better vantage point.

“I’ll tell you as soon as you’re off my toes. Zaphi, can you see anything?” Vaida Regirian sulked, cradling one sore foot as she turned to her mate.

“I’m not going to be a part of this. It’s a private moment, not one that needs two nosy mothers spying in on them.” Zaphiri chastised as she sat at the table, painting her talons red and green.

“Spoil sport.” The Hunter matriarch grumbled, taking a quick peek around the door frame that opened into the large, cozy living room where her daughter sat on the couch, curled into the side of her turian boyfriend, their backs to the rest of the house.

“Agreed.” Vaida huffed, peering into the room as well, using her turian height to see over the top of Tanya’s voluminous blonde bouffant.

\---

_Hunter Residence, Living Room_

“This is my favorite part of Christmas.”

“What is?”

“This. Sitting here, in the dark with you, with the lights twinkling on the tree.”

Atticus rumbled in agreement, kissing her cheek.

“I know you said that Christmas Eve gifts were a tradition you did when you were a child and now you do it for Jenna and Jackson - which by the way, I want a pair of those Blasto Saves Christmas onesies next year – but since it’s still Christmas Eve for a few more minutes, I have something to go get.” He unfurled himself from Ryan’s side, striding over to reach beneath the tree their families had decorated together.

\---

_Back in the kitchen…_

“He’s getting up!” Tanya whispered excitedly, clapping her manicured hands together as quietly as she could.

“Hush for a second.” Vaida cocked her head, listening intently. “Do you hear that Zaphi? He’s nervous, almost trilling aloud.”

“He is doing a remarkable job of holding it in…” Zaphiri murmured as she peered into the living room as well.

“I thought you weren’t going to be a part of this?” Vaida teased her mate who had taken up post at her back, standing up on her tiptoes.

“Oh bite me.” Zaphiri huffed under her breath.

“Later dear. Later.”

“Shhhhh.” Tanya silenced the two turians, a slim finger placed over pursed lips.

\---

_Hunter Residence, Living Room_

“Earlier this evening, when you were playing everyone’s favorite Christmas songs and you asked me if I had one…I lied, and said I didn’t. But I do – and I, I want to sing it to you.” Atticus hummed nervously as he stood by the tree before clearing his throat, hoping he didn’t forget the words.

 _“I don't want a lot for Christmas_ __  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you”

As Atticus crooned the last line, he dropped to one knee, opening a small black box. Tears sprang to Ryan’s eyes as she lurched forward into the strong arms that held her every night, kept her safe and battled her demons. “You never had to ask. I’m always yours, heart and soul.”

Atticus warbled with emotion as he slid the ring onto Ryan’s finger. “It’s galaxite from Sur’Kesh.” he reminisced softly, holding her close. Sur’Kesh, the planet where they’d first exchanged extranet addresses and comm codes, with promises of keeping in touch. The planet where they had truly become friends. “Each pearl is individually unique, and the colors and pattern mimic galaxies and star systems, some of which are millions of lightyears away.”

“It’s beautiful.” She whispered. The gem was set in a simple gold band and flanked on either side by two diamonds, and the color took Ryan’s breath away. There were swirling bands of lavender and plum, with delicate hints of blue and scattered flecks of rose and gold that shone like stars under the light from the Christmas tree.

He heard the happy trills and cries coming from the kitchen and raised his head, calling out.

“You can come out now mari.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to come and say "hi" on Tumblr :) https://rvtstudent.tumblr.com/
> 
> “All I Want For Christmas Is You” lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group, Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd. Originally Performed 1994, Mariah Carey.


End file.
